


How

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Laura asked Carmilla what it was like to drain a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



> I was round a friends this morning and she was watching dexter and thus it inspired this
> 
> thank you to the creators of these characters  
> & cole for the support / inspiration as always

what is it like to kill, Carm?   
what it is it like to drain a person?

 

animated   
alive   
oxygenating   
delicate necks  
beating hearts 

slip of an arm,   
curling around neck.  
squeezing  
eyes bulging slightly 

teeth puncture   
draining  
rain of blood hitting throat

turned into a killing machine   
drawn up on string   
controlled by the sire   
years of practice   
ownership of execution 

plasmas warm fresh   
working their ways into belly

nourished by death  
nourished by life leaking   
into the grey plains of self  
engulfed in red  
saturated by wet

dropping to the floor  
neck torn asunder   
teeth in dirt  
discarded food

taste’s of her old home  
where soul does not rest but was burned long ago


End file.
